


Gravity

by AlViWalker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, secret powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlViWalker/pseuds/AlViWalker
Summary: June just wanted to live her life as inconspicuous as she could, not draw attention to herself and try to get by to the best of her abilities. Those she chose to show others at least. But of course fate had different ideas for her. Damn her for being too nice for her own good and agreeing to accompany her not-friend and roommate to a club opening where she not only met one, but two of the famous Avengers. And one of them unfortunately took a very intense interest in her, an interest that would push her out of the shadows and into the light(FYI, Summaries are not my forte and I prefer to use only very few tags as to not give away too much of the story beforehand. Also, english is not my fist language so any and all grammatical errors are worth pointing out so I can improve on that in the future. Alright, rant over. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Julie, I swear it's not that big a deal. We just need to look pretty and have some fun, nothing more,” Sadie whined from outside the changing cabin and the blonde named Julie, though that was not her real name, rolled her eyes at her obnoxious roommate, questioning why in the hell she had agreed to go shopping with the girl.

“I hardly doubt that our definitions of what constitutes as fun line up in any shape or form,” the blonde called out annoyed, having had this conversation two times already but it seemed as if Sadie wasn't going to let this go, as proven by the sudden appearance of her roommate inside the changing cabin.

“Listen to me, I really need that money and I can only get it if I bring another girl along. If you don't do this for me, I wont be able to pay rent or my part of the electricity or phone bill and I don't think you can find someone to replace me this quick. I know this kinda sounds like extortion and I'm really sorry, but you don't leave me much of a choice here.” Tears were glistening in the brunettes eyes and 'Julie' let out a curse, pinching the bridge of her nose as she huffed in resignation. Sadie knew damn well what buttons to push to get what she wanted and despite herself, 'Julie' wasn't bitch enough to turn someone in need away.

“Damn me and my big heart. But I swear to you if anyone so much as looks at me the wrong way, I'm out, you understand me?” The words had barely left her mouth when she was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug, grimacing at the high-pitched squeal next to her ear.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're totally the best roommate ever!” Sadie exclaimed happily, all remnants of tears gone, replaced by a bright smile that made 'Julie' grit her teeth as to not snap at the brunette. Instead she forced herself to smile back, not that her roommate picked up on her obvious disgruntlement.

“In that case, maybe you can try and remember my name. It's not Julie, it's June. Really not that hard,” June pointed out tersely but Sadie was already off in her own little world, prattling about a new outfit June apparently needed and the blonde got the sneaking suspicion that she had been played because as coincidence would have it, Sadie had already picked out a dress for her.

And what a dress it was, certainly not something June would ever wear on her own, she wouldn't even classify the slip of fabric as clothing if she was being honest. In her mind, clothes had the purpose of covering the body but the thing covered hardly anything, her tits and ass almost entirely on display, the only positive about this so called dress was the color, a deep burgundy that contrasted nicely with her pale skin.

But that was about it on the positive side of things. To say the dress was making her incredibly uncomfortable would've been an understatement and she had no qualms about voicing her displeasure to her roommate who just waved her off, entirely unconcerned that the dress made June look like a cheap hooker. At least it wasn't that expensive which would've been even worse and June reluctantly forked over thirty dollars for a dress she was most likely never going to wear again after tonight.

Unfortunately Sadie also insisted on going to the beauty salon and once again, June got the feeling she had been played, because apparently there had already been an appointment made for both of them, for a waxing of all things. She didn't really see the point of it, especially the Brazilian wax her roommate suggested but June was tired of arguing and so she just went with it, proud that she had kept her pained whimpers to a minimum. Not that she would ever admit that to Sadie, but June liked the way her skin felt after the fact, all smooth and baby soft, not a hair to be seen.

The line was drawn however when Sadie wanted to shop for dessous, not even the argument that all of June's underwear was plain and boring and wouldn't fit with her new red dress could sway the blonde. June was starting to get the feeling that there was something Sadie wasn't telling her but all her questions were just waved off so she gave up on trying to find out, deciding to just leave should anything devious happen tonight.

It wasn't as if they were actually friends, three months ago June had put an add on craigslist, looking for a new roommate since her old one had moved to Oregon with her fiance and the rent was too high for just one person, especially since that person worked as a waitress, not exactly a high-paying job. That was how Sadie had come into her life because the brunette had been the only one that hadn't creeped her out or looked as if she spend most of her money on drugs and since time had been off the essence, June had picked her.

Had she known that that decision would lead to her playing escort for a night, June would have probably rather moved into a smaller, cheaper apartment. She liked to keep on the down low, not draw too much attention to herself and getting all dressed up in hooker clothes to dance the night away in some kind of new nightclub certainly was not falling under a low profile. June wasn't on the run or actively in hiding, there was no one looking for her or anything but there were a few things about herself she didn't want to draw attention to and thus she wasn't one for attending parties of any kind.

The most interaction with other people she had were at the diner she worked five days a week and since it was located near a train station, most of their customers were just passing through, tourists and the sort who had likely already forgotten her the minute they got back out into the busy streets of New York. Living in a big city was perfect for blending into the masses, people rarely gave her a second glance and if anyone ever noticed something odd about her, it was simply brushed aside, the hustle and bustle at all hours of the day a good distraction that regularly worked in her favor.

She never wore makeup, deliberately wearing clothes that were unflattering to solidify the appearance that she was just a plain, boring person in her mid-twenties, not worth anyone's interest. Sadie had been buggering her from day one about that, trying to give her suggestions on how to change her style and what would be more favorable on her, so of course her roommate nearly peed herself in excitement over the prospect of turning June into her own personal doll.

The woman who had looked back at her from the mirror had been a complete stranger to her, golden locks framed her face, her lips had been tinted in the same red as her dress and her usually boring gray eyes had been transformed into something decidedly feline, a generous winged liner paired with heavy mascara and smokey eyeshadow in earth tones. All in all, it was horrible and June had nearly thrown up in her mouth when she had thanked Sadie for her help, the brunette as usual blissfully unaware of the blondes inner turmoil.

Which was only heightened when they had reached the club, a line was already forming despite it being about an hour till it would even open, meaning nothing good in June's mind. Her and Sadie met up with the club owners assistant and a couple other girls backstage where they were instructed to have a good time but not too good of a time, getting drunk and causing a scene would apparently not be tolerated, not that June had any intention of actually drinking anything that contained alcohol.

Things unsurprisingly only got worse from there, not only did she dislike the music that was being played, but she also felt her face begin to ache after the first two hours from having to fake smile the whole damn time. The night seemed to drag on endlessly and June almost threw in the towel when she looked at the time and noticed it wasn't even midnight yet. But since she didn't and couldn't fork over the money for the entire rent and bills on her own, she gritted her teeth and returned to the dance floor, expertly dodging any attempts of contact from the male variety.

At around half past one, she was standing in the VIP lounge, courtesy of their employer for the night, sipping on a bottle of cold water as she watched the gyrating bodies one floor down with thinly veiled disgust through the one way glass. No one could see her from up here, so June didn't bother to pretend enjoying herself, but apparently that hadn't gone as unnoticed as she had hoped.

“By what I'm paying you, I would've expected more enthusiasm,” a decidedly male voice said directly into her ear and June accidentally inhaled some water in her surprise, beginning to cough wildly, gasping for breath.

“Oh shit, I did not mean for that to happen.” The mystery man came into her field of vision, looking honestly concerned and June wished the ground would open up and swallow her because Tony fucking Stark was patting her on the back, worry-lines etched into his face.

“I think we can call it quits now,” June wheezed out, wiping at her eyes as she cleared her throat a few times and the billionaire shot her a wide grin, his dark eyes twinkling back at her which made her feel kind of twitchy.

“Deal. Better than you suing me for assault. And yes, that did actually happen to me one time. The case was dismissed of course, but the headlines were a real bitch.” She couldn't help but chuckle over his ramblings, carefully taking another sip from her water to soothe her agitated throat.

“Damn it, I hadn't even thought of that. Maybe next time,” June replied without thinking, baffled that she was talking to Iron Man himself which apparently turned the filter between her brain and mouth to off. He certainly didn't seem to mind though.

“Maybe next time I can make you choke on something else.” He seemed to realize what he had just said the second it left his mouth and June burst out laughing as he grimaced, chuckling awkwardly.

“I can't believe I just said that. Let's scratch that from the record and I'll try again. Once you have stopped laughing at me that is. Which might take a while from the looks of it. I totally ruined our moment, didn't I?” Slapping a hand over his mouth, June made him shut up, still sniggering as she shook her head, taking in a shuddering breath that was interrupted by more giggles.

“That was by far the worst pick up line I have ever heard in my life. I haven't laughed this hard since Pete Lancaster peed his pants in front of the entire class in middle school. Thank you,” she said, removing her hand from his mouth, huffing out another laugh.

“I admit I feel a little ashamed. Would you believe me if I told you its because your beauty threw me off my game?” He shot her a wink and June wrinkled her nose, not looking impressed in the least as she shook herself.

“Ugh, no, that certainly makes it worse. As does the fact that you have a fiance, a very beautiful one. Which beggars the question, what do you want from me?” June gave him a probing look, no longer amused and the billionaire next to her lifted his hands in surrender, smiling charmingly.

“You got me. I'm actually trying to butter you up for a friend of mine. Maybe you've heard of him, a guy named Steve Rogers?” Letting out a snort, the blonde shook her head again, her curls bouncing as she scoffed derisively.

“With all due respect Mr. Stark but I'm hardly someone you should consider. I do have a friend who would love to meet Captain America though, the brunette in the green dress,” June pointed down to Sadie who was currently gyrating against a buff blonde, clearly enjoying herself and the man next to her didn't even bother to look, pushing her hand down again.

“See, here is the problem. I saw the way he kept watching you and I'm pretty sure he would be much more interested in meeting you and not your friend.” Stark gave her a pointed look and she couldn't hide her surprise, looking down at her self in dismay.

“It's the dress isn't it? That's usually not really my style you know,” she tried explaining away whatever the billionaire might be thinking about Captain freaking Americas interest in her because it just couldn't be.

“Yes sweetheart, I can tell. And so could he. Which is why he even noticed you in the first place I believe. Are you really going to make me beg? Because I will do that.” To prove his point, he began lowering himself and June let out a laugh, taking his arm to stop him as she bemusedly rolled her eyes.

“Alright, alright, fine I yield. So where is he?” She asked, glancing around but the private booths had doors with the same kind of glass that shielded the VIP lounge from prying eyes so she couldn't tell. Turning her by her shoulders, Stark pointed to the left, speaking directly into her ear again and for some reason that send a shiver down her spine, but not the pleasant kind.

“Right over there. Second booth from the left. Go get him tiger.” With that he more or less shoved her forward and she flipped him off over her shoulder as she walked towards the booth he had pointed at. A bad feeling began to accumulate in her belly, but she just chalked it off as nerves though she could not deny that her hand shook a little when she pushed open the door, blinking as her eyes needed a moment to adjust to the much dimmer lighting inside.

“Shit, I'm so sorry doll. I told Tony not to bother you,” a deep voice said and June kind of wished she had stood her ground and said no to Stark because she had not been prepared for the sight that greeted her. Not one bit.

A dark button down shirt that looked as if it was about to explode at the seams any moment, the first few buttons undone to reveal parts of his collarbone there sat Captain America, no, Steve Rogers, his hair gelled back and looking at her with an apologetic smile, showing off his perfect, white teeth.

“You said shit,” June blurted out very intelligently, praying for strength when he let out a chuckle, his eyes crinkling at the corners when his smile widened, making her feel a little weak in the knees.

“That I did. Since you're already here, why don't you come sit down.” He gestured towards the rounded bench he was sitting on and feeling like she was in a trance, she stepped further inside the booth, the door falling close behind her as she took a seat across from him. The smile had not diminished in brightness but there seemed to be more of an edge to it now and the bad feeling she had before intensified. Nervously fiddling with her fingers in her lap, she waited for him to say something but he just kept staring at her which was starting to become really creepy.

“So, does Stark usually work as your wing-man?” June could slap herself for saying something that dumb, especially since he got up and walked over to the door but her guess that he wanted her to leave again turned to dread when he locked the door with a latch she had not even noticed before.

Her heart was beating in her throat as she slowly stood up, her palms beginning to sweat and she licked her suddenly dry lips, about to ask him what he was doing when he turned around. There was no smile on his face anymore, his expression unreadable as he let his eyes wander over her from head to toe and the words died in her throat as she shifted uncomfortably.

“Take off the dress.” Blinking, June opened her mouth to protest, but no sound would leave her so instead she firmly shook her head, hugging herself as if to ward him off. His features darkened as he took a menacing step towards her, her lower back bumping into the table that stood in the middle of the booth when she instinctively backed up.

“If you don't want me to hurt you, I suggest you do as I say, doll.” The tone of his voice had changed, deeper and much more dangerous. She knew she had no other option but to comply, she couldn't expose herself to him or things would only get worse.

With shaky fingers, she reached for the zipper on her back and pulled it down, holding it up with one hand before it could fall from her body, her breath coming in short pants as her panic rose higher. He took another step towards her, his eyes narrowed in silent warning and June let go of her red dress, letting it pool at her feet as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

She was only wearing plain, white cotton underwear and high heels now, feeling highly uncomfortable, hugging herself again as she shook. A finger to her chin lifted her head again and she met Rogers heated gaze.

“There is no need to be ashamed. You're beautiful,” he told her seriously before leaning down to kiss her softly and after a moment of reluctance, she melted into the kiss, figuring things might be easier if she just went along. It helped that he was a good kisser, making her forget that he was basically sexually assaulting her but only until her lifted her unto the table and pressed her down, the cold wood against her back snapping her out of her stupor and her fear returned.

The time for talking was apparently over, because without any preamble, he ripped off her underwear as if it was made out of paper, greedily running his hands over her naked body, her attempts at stopping him doing nothing but make him smirk darkly. She hadn't dared to say anything but when he began undoing his pants, June couldn't help but at least try to convince him to not go through with this.

“Please don't do this. I don't want this.” Her voice came out shaky and meek and she let out a startled yelp when his hand suddenly shot forward, wrapping around her throat as he leaned closer, snarling at her, his face contorted in rage.

“Did I tell you to fucking speak slut?” He actually waited until she weakly shook her head, the anger draining from his features as it morphed into an almost gentle expression, the pressure on her throat lessening and she realized something very important. The man was crazy, which made him even more dangerous.

“Then shut the fuck up or I'll make you,” Rogers said sweetly, giving a warning squeeze to her neck before letting go and resuming his task of opening his pants. Tears were streaming down her face as she turned her head away, not wanting to see what was going to happen next but he wouldn't even grant her that small mercy, barking at her to look and her eyes widened when they fell on the monstrosity between his legs. The thing was massive, thick and veiny and whatever he might think, it was certainly not going to fit, there was just no way.

She wisely did not say that aloud though, watching in horror as he rubbed the glistening tip through her folds that were embarrassingly wet, her body reacting not like she wished it would, though it might aid her in the end. He seemed to think so as well, grinning at her as he began to push at her entrance, the tip sliding in with surprising ease and she whimpered pitifully.

“See how wet you are? You want this, I can tell. Disgusting whore.” His cruel words were accompanied by a sharp thrust of his hips and he made no move to silence her pained wails as he kept pushing further and further, splitting her open with his ginormous girth.

It hurt like hell and June trashed on the table, pushing at his chest to get him off and most importantly out of her but it was like pushing against an unmovable force. He laughed breathlessly at her pathetic attempts, caging her in with his arms, the muscles bulging beneath his dark shirt. Him still being fully clothed made this even more humiliating in her eyes, as if she wasn't even worth to see his nakedness.

“Fuck, you're tight doll. I don't think I'm gonna last long,” he joked, now fully sheathed inside of her but he was nice enough to give her some time to adjust before he began moving and though it still hurt, it wasn't as bad anymore.

June wished it was however because after a while of him leisurely pumping in and out, she was beginning to feel sparks of pleasure ignite in her belly, easing his way as she grew wetter in response. It got worse when he picked up his pace, the sparks turning into a wildfire and she couldn't bite back the moan that escaped her upon a particularly hard thrust. Spurred on by this, he began fucking her harder and harder, his lips parted as he panted, staring down at her tear-streaked face.

“I can feel you getting wet for me you dirty whore, you like this, don't you? Getting your tight little pussy fucked by my fat cock,” he grunted out and she bit down on her tongue to keep all sound inside, cursing her traitorous body for fluttering around him at his words.

He didn't like that she didn't answer him, once more wrapping one of his hands around her throat as his blue eyes bored into hers, hard and cold, his hips pistoning relentlessly.

“I felt that, slut. Felt your cunt flutter around me, greedy for my cum. I'm gonna pump you so full, you're belly's gonna bloat from it, fill you up real nice,” he kept panting, ramming into her with abandon and a few whimpers slipped past her lips before she could stop them, the coil in her belly tightening despite her not wanting it to.

Shame burned through her being at enjoying what he was doing to her, forcing himself on her the way he did with no regard to her autonomy, simply using her to slake his own sick desires and with a start she realized that it turned her on to get used like a sex-doll, her mind exploding as she began convulsing around his enormous length, babbling incoherently.

“Yes baby, that's it, come all over my dick like the filthy whore you are;” he hissed at her as he increased his already inhuman speed, fucking her so hard she felt like being ripped apart before he seemingly lost his rhythm, burying himself as deep inside of her as he could, rope after rope of hot, sticky cum painting her insides white.

June felt like passing out, thinking that it was finally over when he pulled out of her with a hiss but she was sorely mistaken. Effortlessly, her flipped her on her belly, her limbs flapping around like wet noodles and before she could get her bearings from the sudden change in position, he was inside her again, pressing himself against her ass, his body crushing her into the table as he leaned down to speak into her ear.

“Do you know the best thing about the serum they gave me?” His question was accompanied by a lazy thrust of his hips and June whimpered, not having enough energy left to respond.

“No refraction period,” he told her gleefully before he straightened, his fingers painfully digging into her hips to keep her in place as he began fucking her again, her limp body bouncing like a rag-doll. The sounds she made would've horrified her if she had been able to think straight, but she was drowning in endorphins, her mind completely clouded with pleasure.

That this was all happening against her will, no matter how her body responded, wasn't even on her mind anymore, all there was was his cock pummeling her pussy and his voice whispering filthy things into her ear. She didn't even know how long it lasted until he came inside her again, manhandling her into another position before he just kept going and going, making her come over and over again.

Her mind seemed to stutter, a kaleidoscope of images appearing before her eyes in between phases of blackness, her body aching from the strain it was being put under and still she begged for more which he gladly gave. Her entire existent had been concentrated on him, nothing else mattered anymore and at the three hour mark, which she wasn't aware of, her body finally gave out and shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

Her stomach turned while a tingle went through her at the same time and she closed her eyes in dismay, asking herself when she had become such a freak. With great difficulty, she heaved herself out of bed and stumbled out of her room, straight into the bathroom where she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower, turning it to the hottest setting.

Looking down at herself, she noted the dark bruises that littered her hips, thighs and breasts as well as her biceps, speaking volumes about his rough handling of her. Another tingle and June let out a frustrated sigh, turning the water a little less hot before she began to scrub herself from head to toe but especially between her legs.

She was still leaking, instantly washed away by the shower but she could feel it slipping out of her and she tried to ignore how the tingling intensified. When her skin was almost raw, she finally got out and dried herself off, before putting her sleep shirt back on, though she threw her panties in the trash, not wanting to see them again. They were tainted now, much like the bedding on her bed.

Fortunately there was no leakage on the way back to her room where she quickly put on fresh underwear but not before putting a maxi pad inside because she had the feeling that it might be a while before everything was out of her. Slipping into her sweatpants, she stared at herself in the mirror above the dresser, surprised to find that aside from looking tired, she didn't look any different than usual.

June wasn't sure why, but she had expected to be able to see what had happened to her, how it had changed her, but her face still remained the same, just plain old June. Turning away, she left her room again to go to the kitchen where she ran into Sadie, the brunette munching on a bowl of cereal and her face brightened when she spotted her.

“Hey there roomie. So, how was it?” The question made June stop in her approach, a crease forming between her brows as she stared at her roommate in confusion.

“How was what?” Sadie rolled her eyes and let out a scoff before giving her a pointed look and a sinking feeling settled in June's stomach.

“Getting to meet Steve Rogers of course, duh? I couldn't tell you this before, because I knew you'd freak out and refuse to come, but Mr Stark specifically asked if I had a friend that's a little more of a good girl because he was trying to set Rogers up with someone nice. And of course I was instantly thinking of you, so, you're welcome. And now spill,” the brunette babbled on, not noticing how June's expression had turned to stone, oblivious as ever to what was going on right in front of her.

Trying not to let it show how unsettled she was by this, June continued her trek towards the fridge, opening it to hide her face from view as she adopted a nonchalant tone.

“Not much to tell really. I think I wasn't his type. How did we get home by the way?” She wasn't sure why she was lying, but even if she did tell Sadie what had happened last night, she highly doubted her roommate would believe her. No one would believe that America's Golden Boy would do such a thing as force himself on an innocent young woman.

“Ah, so that's why I found you passed out in the ladies room. I would've drunken myself into a coma too if I had been able to get set up with Captain Hottie and then get rejected. And I got us home with the help of Mr Stark who was nice enough to have his driver bring us. He even helped getting you into the apartment. But I was the one that changed your clothes, figured you might not have wanted to sleep in the dress. What happened to your underwear by the way?” That was a lot of information to process but the main thing that stuck with her was that Stark now knew where she lived which she did not like at all. Turning around with a bottle of apple juice in hand, June kept her expression neutral as she shrugged her shoulders, unscrewing her juice.

“You said it yourself, it wasn't the right underwear to go with the dress. Though I think I was already pretty wasted when I took it off. Might have been before I passed out. It would certainly explain how I ended up in the ladies room.” The lies slipped easily from her tongue and Sadie had seemingly no trouble believing her, the image of frigid little Julie the brunette had in her mind certainly helped to make her story more believable to her roommate.

“Shit girl, next time you get drunk invite me please. Drunk Julie sound way more fun than sober Julie.” June didn't bother to correct her on the name, there was clearly no point anyway and she forced out a chuckle, taking a sip from her juice.

“We'll see. Don't think that's going to happen anytime soon though. My head is killing me.” It wasn't a complete lie, even if it wasn't her head but the rest of her body and Sadie bought it easily enough, shooting her a sympathetic look.

“I hear you. Kind of surprised you're even up and walking to be honest, you were really out cold last night. Reminds me of this one party I went to where...” The blonde stopped her before her roommate could go off on another one of her tangents, smiling apologetically.

“I'm gonna have to stop you there because I can barely stand. I'm going back to bed,” June informed her and Sadie waved her off, unbothered by being interrupted.

Back in her room, she changed her sheets and then closed the curtains, climbing back into bed. The small exertion from going into the kitchen and changing her bedding had taken its toll on her aching body, making her feel exhausted enough to sleep for another ten hours and the last thing she was aware of before she fell asleep again was a gush of liquid coming out of her pussy.

* * *

It had taken almost a week until she was absolutely certain that his cum was gone. Despite being on the pill, she had gotten some plan b from the pharmacy around the corner, just to be on the safe side and she had payed for it with horrible cramps and nausea that had thankfully subsided after two days.

That had been about five weeks ago and June stared in complete disbelief at the pregnancy test in her hands, the fifth she had taken thus far but even if all of them had been positive, she still couldn't believe it. How could that even be possible?

It would seem as if the serum they had given Rogers had made everything about him super, even his little swimmers and she would've gladly chosen not to have to learn this. Not only was she absolutely not ready for offspring, but she had also very little desire to give birth to her rapists child. There was really only one option here, but she could hardly go to a clinic for that, not if she wanted certain things to remain secret.

Placing a hand on her still flat stomach, June stared at it in dismay. She had counted herself lucky that no one had approached her, her fear that he might come back for seconds unfounded and aside from the small stab of disappointment she had skillfully ignored, she had been happy about that.

The bruises on her body had faded, as had the aches and she had returned to her normal life, looking over her shoulder like a scared bunny for the first two weeks until she realized that it was a one off thing, which she should have figured out sooner.

He probably did it all the time, force himself on some unsuspecting woman, fuck her brains out and then drop her like a hot potato. But now she was wondering if that was truly the case because if she had gotten pregnant despite taking precautions, she could hardly be the only one if this was a regular thing for him. Not that she was about to seek him out and ask of course. No, this was her problem and she would take care of it herself.

Which turned out to be much harder than she could've imagined and after a week of trying, she gave up, deciding it was time for the baby daddy to get involved and help her get the damn thing out of her. June doubted that he would want a kid with some random girl he raped, though she had began questioning if it was really rape when she had enjoyed it so much.

Regardless of that, she found herself at the Avengers compound, or in front of it to be more exact because the guys at the entrance checkpoint refused to let her in. June had been arguing with them for ten minutes now and she was getting frustrated which was not good since her control was basically none-existent at this point.

"Listen, just tell him that I'm here. If I'm talking out of my ass, he will tell you and I'll leave but if I'm not, he might get a little miffed you send me away. It only takes a few seconds and you got nothing to lose," she explained for the millionth time and the two guards exchanged a look that spoke volumes about what they were thinking. One of them gave her a patronizing smirk as he leaned forward, eying her up and down before meeting her eyes and June gritted her teeth, trying to hold on to her patience and not do something stupid.

"You're really persistent, aren't you. Maybe if you show me what the two of you did I'm willing to give the Captain a call," he suggested, shooting her a conspiratorial wink but his partner saved him from her wrath by appearing behind the asshole, slapping him upside the head.

"Shut the fuck up Rodney," he admonished his colleague before addressing June, smiling apologetically.

"You can go through ma'am, Captain Rogers is waiting for you." Shooting a pointed look at the asshole guard, she gave the polite one a tight-lipped smile. She didn't bother to say thank you, in her opinion they were both idiots and she was silently seething as she walked up to the main building, already pissed off she had to come her in the first place.

As the guard had said, Rogers was waiting for her, appearing delighted to see her if the bright smile on his face was anything to go by and it made her grit her teeth even harder.

"What a pleasant surprise doll. You know I was going to come by your place eventually, but I got stuck on a mission for over a month, just came back yesterday. Kinda surprised to see you here but I'm not complaining," he greeted her jovially as he walked towards her to meet her half way and she stiffened when he pulled her into an unexpected hug, sniffing at her hair as he let out a hum.

"Mh, you smell nice, just as I remembered." The comment did weird things to her, for one it made her angry as hell but on the other hand, she felt her face heat, pleased that he liked the way she smelled which was infuriating her even more.

"Get your dirty hands off me Rogers. This is not a damn social call," June hissed out between clenched teeth and he actually let go of her and took a step back, frowning as if he couldn't understand why she was so court with him.

"Gee doll, you're in a mood. Why are you here then?" He no longer looked happy to see her, his baby blues having turned a few shades darker because she had clearly managed to piss him off which filled her with more satisfaction than it probably should.

"Can we go somewhere more private for this? I don't think you want this to get overheard," she responded in a clipped tone as she glanced around them. There were a lot of people milling about and also a lot of curious looks thrown their way.

He seemed to notice it as well, clearly expecting for her to follow as he took off towards the main building. June ignored his attempts at small talk as they walked through several hallways before he opened a door to what was obviously living quarters and after a moment of hesitation she stepped inside, flinching when the door closed behind her.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Rogers asked her a he moved past her and further into the living room and June was about to snap at him again, when she took in a deep breath to calm herself.

"No, thank you. I don't even want to be here so I'm going to make this quick and painless," she said instead of flipping her shit and he turned around to curiously regard her, motioning with his hand for her to go on as he raised one brow in thinly veiled amusement.

"Despite being on the pill and taking plan b, you managed to impregnate me. I want you to get it out, because I can't do it myself." The amusement vanished from his face as it drained of color and she couldn't help the small smirk that spread over her face. Let him feel at least a little of what he put her through, he certainly deserved it.

"Why can't you take care of that yourself? Aren't there clinics for this sort of thing?" June huffed out an annoyed breath, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave him a hard look. She didn't want to do this, didn't want him to know, but there was no other option.

With a flicker of her wrists, every piece of furniture in the room lifted several inches off the ground and Rogers was taken entirely off guard, staring open mouthed between her and his hovering household items.

"That's why. I'm not entirely human and any clinic or hospitals I would go to would immediately notice that," June explained tersely and Rogers expression changed from incredulity to contemplation as she lowered his furniture back down again.

"Have you tried using your powers to get rid of it?" Working her jaw, she stared at him, trying to decide how much she wanted to reveal, but the cat was already out of the bag and to be quite frank she didn't even care anymore. She just wanted to get rid of the thing growing inside her and never have to see his unfairly attractive face ever again.

"Yes I have. Those unexplained earthquakes? That was me. The little shit used my own powers against me to keep me from aborting it. That's why I'm here. If anyone can get the thing out of me, it would be the damn Avengers." He stared back at her, not responding for several long minutes until he said just one word, an air of finality to it.

"No."

"What do you mean no? First you rape me and now you want me to carry your bastard? I think not," June replied heatedly and the super soldier scoffed derisively, crossing his massive arms over his massive chest as he gave her a disapproving look.

"Rape is it? Don't think I ever heard of a rape victim that begged for more. And if you really didn't want it, you could've easily made me stop by using your powers. Which you obviously didn't." He smirked smugly as if he had just won the argument and the entire room began to shake as June screamed at him, so furious she herself was shaking as well.

"Because I didn't want you to know you complete asshat! I didn't want anyone to know but you just had to go and ruin everything! I was perfectly fine before you turned up!" To her horror, she burst into tears then, the shaking stopping as all the anger drained out of her and she sunk to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

It was all too much, not only the pregnancy but also how he had managed to mess up her mind to the point she wasn't even sure anymore who she was. Because she didn't recognize the girl that got herself off to thoughts of her assault, that secretly wished he would use her again like he had done the first time. It was shameful and wrong and she hated that he had reduced her to this pathetic excuse of a human being.

Still, she melted into him when he pulled her off the grounds and into his arms, hiding her face against his broad chest as he carried her over to the couch and sat down, positioning her sideways on his lap. She hated how good it felt to be held by him, the comfort it brought her despite him being the one to cause her pain.

"I hate you," June mumbled, her head resting against his shoulder while he stroked up and down her back. Her voice was choked with tears that ran freely down her face and he tilted her head up by her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes which ran over her features searchingly before he let out a sigh and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't say that doll. We're going to work this out and everything will be fine. You can quit your job and move in with me and I will take good care of you and the little one. I know we didn't have the best of starts, but we can make it work if we put the effort into it. This is all moving a bit faster than I had planned, but..." he cut himself off when he felt her stiffen and noticed her no doubt incredulous expression, a crease forming between his brows as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away her tears.

"You really thought I had forgotten about you, didn't you?" Smiling sadly at her, he let out another sigh, pulling her closer against him and pressing her head against his shoulder, completely missing how she grimaced because he clearly misread her expression.

"You're probably not going to believe me, but I usually don't go around doing stuff like what happened at the club. But seeing you in that dress and then hearing your voice, I just couldn't help myself. You were so sweet and unsure of yourself, I just had to make you mine and you responded so beautifully as if you were made for me. And now with you being pregnant, it feels as if this was meant to be. I'm not letting you go again doll." His voice was soothing and calm but the things he was saying had an entirely different effect, one June had not anticipated.

Instead of telling him that he sounded completely nuts, she said nothing at all, trying to fight against the warm feeling his words were conjuring in her chest. They had sounded genuine and heartfelt, in stark contrast to the way he had spoken to her at the club and it was utterly confusing to say the least.

He didn't make it better by stroking his calloused fingers over her bare legs, her shorts giving him ample opportunity to map her skin. They both knew she could stop him if she really wanted to but she didn't, her breath hitching in her throat when his fingers trailed further upwards, from her knees to her inner thighs and without meaning to she spread her legs a little.

An approving hum rumbled in his chest, the vibration traveling straight through her core and she buried her face against his shoulder when he began stroking her over her pants, her breath and pulse quickening as he increased the pressure. Her hips started rolling almost as if on their own and she felt him harden beneath her, being reminded of how freaking big he was.

The thought made her whimper into his neck as she panted against his skin, clinging to his shirt like a monkey and he let out a breathy chuckle that made her shiver in response. Sparks of pleasure raced through her veins, igniting a fire in her belly and she made no attempt at hindering him when he removed his hand from between her legs to undo the buttons on her shorts.

She even lifted her hips so he could pull them down, spreading her legs like an eager whore to give him better access, her face still hidden against his neck. Which she had begun pressing open mouthed kisses to without even realizing it until he moaned, pressing her head closer with one hand whilst the other slipped inside her already wet panties.

"Shit doll, your so damn wet for me," the super soldier groaned out as he ran one thick digit through her slippery folds and June bucked her hips, moaning softly which prompted him to chuckle again.

"Such a good girl, aren't you? Want me to make you feel good baby? I need you to say it for me doll," he cooed at her, keeping up his slow ministrations and she contemplated for only a split second, her need for him to get her off overpowering her rational thinking that this was wrong and fucked up.

"Make me feel good please." her voice was barely audible, muffled against his neck, but he had definitely heard her, pushing one finger into her tight channel and June let out a whine, her eyes rolling back into her skull.

A hand in he hair wrenched her head back, her eyes flying open to meet his dark, hungry stare for a split second before his lips crashed down on hers and he added a second finger as he forced his tongue inside her mouth. It felt amazing, his thick digits stretching her deliciously while he devoured her mouth with his and she heard herself moan and whimper into the kiss, her hands buried in his hair to pull him closer.

She wanted him so badly it was shameful considering what he had done to her but that shame only managed to stoke the flames of her desire, letting them consume her as she rocked her hips in time with his thrusting fingers. The coil in her belly was already close to exploding but more than anything, she wanted him to fuck her again wanted to feel him split her open and stuff her so full of his cock she would be able to taste it in the back of her throat.

Without breaking the kiss, she moved on his lap, his fingers slipping out of her when she straddled him and began fumbling with his pants and he was nice enough to help her free his massive erection, moaning against her lips as she pumped him a few times.

Her hands weren't big enough to circle his girth, driving home the point of how massive he was and she felt him rip off her panties with one hand, the other still buried in her hair to keep her head in place. Lifting herself up on her knees, she positioned his cock at her entrance and carefully lowered herself onto him, breaking the kiss to rest her forehead against his, her eyes closed tightly as she panted heavily.

His tip breached her and they simultaneously moaned, both his hands landing on her hips as he began pushing her down, impaling her on his massive length. The burn and stretch was intense but not as bad as it had been at the club, mostly because it was a slow process, giving her enough time to adjust.

Now fully sheathed inside her, June experimentally rolled her hips, moaning obscenely at how incredibly good it felt and she opened her eyes to stare into his as she began to move rhythmically, fucking herself on his cock.

"Greedy little slut, taking my cock so good. I knew you wanted it," he growled, aiding her movements with his hands on her hips and June placed her own on his shoulders and leaned back, using her hold as leverage as she bounced on his lap.

He began meeting her rapid movements halfway by thrusting up into her, hitting all the right spots and she let go of his shoulders to pull at his hair smashing her lips against his in a sloppy kiss. She was hurtling toward release at lightning speed, beginning to flutter around him but just when she she felt her toes begin to curl, he stilled her frantic pace, holding her still with his sheer strength.

"Not yet baby. You were very rude to me earlier. If you want to come, you have to ask, nicely," he told her earnestly and June felt like someone had shoved her into the arctic sea, the fire in her loins dying a quick death as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not doing that," she exclaimed incredulously and he gave a sharp thrust upward, his expression darkening as he glowered at her. Unfortunately that thrust reignited the embers in her core and she bit back a moan when he did it again, trying very hard to not lose herself.

"Are you sure about that doll? Because I can feel you clench around me. Just ask and I'll make you come so hard you'll forget your own name." Another thrust followed his growled words  
and June was about to tell him to fuck off when he suddenly rolled them around so she was lying beneath him, her legs instinctively winding around his hips.

She had a sense of dejavu when she feebly pushed at his chest as he began fucking her hard but her struggles were halfhearted at best because she couldn't stop moaning. It just felt too goddamn good to get pounded into the couch beneath her, especially when he ripped off her shirt and bra and began sucking at her tits but just when she was about to fall apart, he slowed down again.

A protesting whine left her throat and he lifted his head to smirk at her, staring into her eyes as he swirled his tongue around her nipple before sucking it into his hot mouth, her hips jerking as she thrashed her head. Releasing the reddened nub with an audible pop, he began picking up his pace again, the wet sounds his cock made as it slid in and out of her pussy mingling with her breathy moans.

"You know what I want to hear doll. Just say please make me come with your big cock Stevie and I'll give you what you want," he panted out before returning to suck and lick at her tits.

June really didn't want to but he kept her on the edge for an eternity, each time she was close, he would slow down only to start all over again. It was maddening, driving her to the brink of insanity until she finally broke down and gave him what he wanted.

"Please make me come with your big cock Stevie, please. I need to come so badly," she whined desperately, frustrated tears streaming down her face and he groaned appreciatively when he began licking them off her cheeks, his hips moving at an inhuman speed, pounding into her so hard she was convinced he was going to break her in two.

Even still, it felt amazing and she screamed out his name when he finally allowed her to fall apart, fucking her straight through her orgasm and into another, chuckling at her incoherent babbling when her second orgasm seamlessly went over into a third and then fourth before he himself began to come, pressing his pelvis close to hers as he spilled inside her with a shout.

Her body felt completely boneless as aftershocks wrecked her, making her twitch and she whimpered when he pulled out, a gush of fluid leaking from her pussy as he rolled off of her and stood up, scooping her into his arms. He carried her through the living room and into his bedroom, gently placing her on the bed before straightening up and removing his clothes.

It was the first time she saw him naked and what a glorious sight it was. He was all bulging muscles and sun-kissed skin, making her fingers itch to run them all over his body. But she was too weakened to even lift her head, watching him through half lidded eyes as he climbed onto the bed and between her legs, spreading them with his thick thighs as he stared at her leaking pussy almost reverently.

"Can we take a break?" June asked weakly, when he began pushing his cum back inside with his fingers and he looked up at her, smiling a lopsided smile as he pulled her body closer to his, positioning his still hard cock at her dripping entrance.

"No." with that, he pushed back inside again, groaning as he closed his eyes in bliss.

June couldn't do much else but lie there, whimpering from being filled again and he opened his eyes to look at her as he began moving leisurely, leaning down to kiss her gently, running his tongue over her bottom lip until she opened up for him. This was decidedly different from before, much less fucking as it was gentle lovemaking and it confused her to no end, no matter how good it felt.

And it felt good, his slow strokes letting her feel every vein and ridge of his cock as it rubbed deliciously against her walls, making her whimper into the kiss. Breaking away from her lips, he leaned his forehead against hers much as she had done back in the living room, staring deeply into her eyes.

The intimacy of looking into his baby blues while he took her so gently made butterflies erupt in her stomach and with a low moan, she came for a fifth time, floating on a soft cloud instead of exploding like a rocket.

"You're so beautiful baby. So perfect. I'm going to worship you for the rest of your life, make you feel so good every day," he promised her throatily and she moaned in response, his praise and promises warming her in a way she faintly knew was bad but her mind was too far gone to truly care.

"You're mine June." There was an edge of darkness to his tone as he said this but his pace remained gentle as did his expression and despite herself, she reached up to touch his cheek, smiling dazedly.

"You know my name." her statement made him huff out a chuckle, the vibrations traveling through her entire body and she arched her back, moaning.

"Of course I know your name, doll. Your mine," he responded as if that would explain anything but June was coming again, just as slow and soft as before and he recaptured her lips in a lazy kiss, their tongues tangling with each other as he sped up incrementally, only a little, before she felt him twitch inside her, emptying himself into her convulsing pussy for the second time that day.

He kept kissing her for a while longer, running his large hands over her body as he kept pumping his hips lazily, fucking his seed deeper into her, not that it mattered. The thought made her break away from his lips as she turned her head, regret settling like lead in her stomach as realization set in.

She had given herself to him willingly, the thought of using her powers against him not even crossing her mind which was worrying in and of itself, her reason for coming here in the first place all but forgotten in her sick desire to feel him back inside her again.

Taking hold of her chin, he turned her head back again, searching her face before he suddenly rolled them around so she was lying on top of him, his cock still inside her. He held her down against him, one hand on her back, the other at the back of her head his chest rumbling beneath her as he spoke.

"I know you still have reservations about us, but you will have to overcome them sooner rather than later. As much as I would like to, I can't keep fucking the defiance out of you, I just don't have the time. And I would like to avoid having to hurt you doll. A husband shouldn't raise his hand against his wife." Her head snapped up so fast it gave her whiplash, a few strands of hair being ripped from her scalp since his hand had still been buried there but the pain didn't even register.

"Husband? What the fuck are you talking about?" June hissed, yelping when he suddenly grabbed her throat, his expression dangerously dark.

"Language June. And I'm talking about us getting married of course. In case you have forgotten, you're carrying my child. I won't let him or her get born out of wedlock. I thought that was obvious." She could hardly believe her ears, scoffing derisively as she pushed herself up, forgetting about the cock inside her pussy, her mind clouding over momentarily when the shift send tingles through her body.

"This isn't the fifties Rogers and I'm sure as shit not going to marry you, child or no child. You can take the damn thing once it's out and then leave me the fuck alone," she pressed out, having a hard time to concentrate as she straddled his lap, feeling him twitch inside her. Once again it didn't even occur to her to use her powers to get off of him, his hands on her hips holding her in place effortlessly and she bit back a moan when he thrust upward.

"You still haven't gotten it yet doll so I'll say it again. You're fucking mine, have been from the day I first fucked that tight sweet pussy of yours. I had no intention of letting you go again. The pregnancy is just a nice, unexpected bonus. So you better get used to it. And don't call me Rogers. It's Stevie for you." he didn't give her a chance to reply, moving her body atop of him while he pushed up into her, quite literally fucking the thoughts out of her mind.

There was no gentleness to it this time, it was clearly meant as a punishment, fast and hard with him basically using her as a flesh-light, her tits bouncing up and down as he maneuvered her body to his liking. And of course she enjoyed it because she was fucked in the head, supporting herself against his chest as she ground herself down on him, chasing her own high.

At this point she had to concede that no matter how angry he made her with his behavior towards her, she wanted him on a very primal level. Her lizard brain had clearly decided he was a good mating choice, being strong and dominant, able to protect her from the world.

That didn't mean she liked it any more because of that, even if she apparently couldn't get enough of his cock, already coming again with a shout of his name. Which he liked very much, moaning out her name like a prayer as he followed suit, pumping up into her relentlessly, his cum gushing out at the sides as he shot it into her pussy.

Whatever energy she had had left was entirely gone now and she slumped forward, resting her face against his chest as she tried catching her breath, wondering how he hadn't even broken a sweat yet when she was drenched from head to toe.

"I still hate you," June pointed out when she didn't feel like dying of a heart attack anymore and he hummed noncommittally, caressing her sweaty back. She was really tired after the physical extortion he had put her through once again and the slow up and down of his hand, paired with the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest lulled her into sleep.

* * *

She wasn't naked anymore when she woke up again, buried under a heavy blanket that smelled distinctly of a certain super soldier. As did the white shirt that had been put on her which fell down to almost her knees when she scrambled out of the bed. There was also a pair of men's briefs covering her privates and she felt a rush of gratitude that made her grit her teeth in annoyance at herself. Just because he had dressed her didn't mean she had to go feeling all warm and fuzzy about the guy.

It was still bright outside so she couldn't have slept more than a few hours at most but she felt surprisingly well rested for someone who had been fucked into oblivion earlier. In fact, there were no aches in her body like the last time this had happened and she pondered over this as she exited the bedroom in search for the man who had turned her life upside down.

June was a little surprised he hadn't been lying next to her, she would've figured he wouldn't let her out of his sight but then again, where would she go?

“Hello there sleepy head. How are you feeling?” The blonde super soldier greeted her from the open kitchen, preparing sandwiches by the looks of it and her stomach growled loudly upon seeing food, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything today. Apparently he had heard it as well because he frowned at her, worry lines creasing his features.

“Hungry apparently. One of those for me?” She pointed at the sandwiches and he wordlessly pushed a plate towards her as she sat down at the kitchen island. Ravenous, she basically inhaled the entire thing in mere minutes and he placed another on her plate, watching her as she devoured that as well.

“We need to have you checked over by a doctor. There might be side effects from the serum,” he told her conversationally, biting into his own sandwich and June swallowed the bite in her mouth as she stared at him. She hadn't even thought about that, but it made sense of course. The serum was part of him and thus would be part of the baby as well and since mother and child were connected there was a distinct possibility of side effects.

“I have never been to a doctor before.” She had not meant to say that aloud and he shot her a surprised look, placing down the sandwich he had been holding.

“Not even when you were a child?” June gnawed on her bottom lip, contemplating him as she tried to decide how much she was willing to tell him about herself before she let out a sigh, pushing her plate away from herself, not feeling hungry anymore.

“I grew up in an orphanage and unless one was actually sick, there were no doctors visits for any of us. And I was never sick enough to warrant such a visit. When I discovered what I can do, I made sure that I wouldn't have to go to any checkup because I'm sure that whatever I am, a medical professional would've noticed,” she explained reluctantly.

“I see. And what exactly is it that you can do? Telekinesis of some kind?” Shaking her head, June averted her eyes, feeling weird to talk about this since she had never spoken about her powers with anyone.

“In an abstract sense. I can control gravity to a certain extent. I didn't lift your furniture so much as I reduced gravity around it and made it float. To be entirely honest, I'm not even sure what all I can do, I never honed my skills or anything because I didn't want to risk exposure.” She shrugged her shoulders, glancing up at him through her lashes to observe his reaction, unsure herself why it seemed important to her how he reacted.

He wasn't looking at her thought, staring off into the distance and she could see the wheels turning in his head as he digested her words before turning his baby blues on her, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled softly.

“If the doctor gives her ok, I'm sure we can find out what else you can do aside from letting things float. Our baby is going to be pretty powerful.” he chuckled at his own joke and June instinctively placed a hand over her stomach as she looked down at it with a frown. It still seemed surreal to her that she was pregnant and she still wasn't sure how to feel about the whole thing, not only the baby but him as well and had inability to say no to him.


End file.
